Primera impresión
by Gilthoniel Elentari
Summary: La primera vez que Cade Yeager vio a Mikaela Banes, era un sábado por la mañana, alrededor de las diez y media, estaba en su granero, y dando grandes zancadas, se aproximó hacia William, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo. / Drabble.


**Título:** Primera impresión

**Categoría:** Transformers

**Clasificación:** K+

**Advertencia:** Spoiler. Bayverse. Drabble.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de ©_**Transformers**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Hasbro **y** Takara Tomy**.

**Resumen:** La primera vez que Cade Yeager vio a Mikaela Banes, era un sábado por la mañana, alrededor de las diez y media, estaba en su granero, y dando grandes zancadas, se aproximó hacia William, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo. / Drabble.

.

.

**Primera impresión**

_Autor:_ Phaos-sama

.

.

La primera vez que Cade Yeager vio a Mikaela Banes, fue a mediados de julio cuando las altas temperaturas eran un poco sofocantes, era sábado por la mañana, alrededor de las diez y media, estaba en su granero, limpiándose con un trapo casi deshecho, la grasa de motor adherida a sus manos después de una austera revisión a los motores de algunos Autobots; a su lado, estaba el Teniente Coronel William Lennox y el empresario Joshua Joyce, discutiendo apasionadamente sobre los planes a futuro que debían ejecutarse para impedir otra caza de brujas por parte de la humanidad hacia los inocentes cybertronianos; más ahora que Cybertron se hallaba unido a la Tierra como un tumor, donde semanas atrás, casi devoró por completo el planeta, y con ello, toda vida en ella.

Como era de esperar, afuera, en el mundo real, ese universo de políticas partidarias era un caos, los representantes y científicos de los diferentes países se reunían para tomar las mejores decisiones conforme avanzaba la situación, los civiles parecían estar más tensos que antes –si eso pudiera ser– con la raza extraterrestre residente en la Tierra, había muchas divisiones en posturas gubernamentales y administrativas, en resumen, un completo lío.

Esa mañana, Joshua había aparecido en su nueva granja, conduciendo uno de sus autos caros de último modelo, para Cade, no era extraño las repentinas visitas extravagantes del hombre, se había acostumbrado después de la semana de estar residenciado, lo que sí parecía desajustado al gran esquema de las cosas, era su acompañante. Por un momento, Cade juró sentir a Bumblebee tensarse bajo sus manos, le lanzó un rápido vistazo al joven cybertroniano antes de enfocar su atención en los recién llegados.

Siendo algo totalmente habitual, Joshua entró al granero como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y aunque había comprado las parcelas de terreno y mandado a construir la enorme casa para la familia Yeager y los recintos para los transformers, Cade poseía los papeles legales, nadie vendría a tocar su puerta a medianoche porque echó fuera de su propiedad al hombre con una patada en el culo.

Cuando enfocó mejor su atención en los recién llegados, Cade notó que Lennox traía puesto ropa de civil, y no parecía estar armado. Si tuviera una pizca de la ingenuidad de antes de conocer a los Autobots y el resto de las personalidades que interactuaron e interactúan con ellos, hubiera asumido que era una visita meramente social, pero él más que nadie sabía que las cosas no era tan fáciles.

No con tanta mala sangre corriendo entre ellos.

─Siempre me sorprendes, Yeager ─comentó el empresario, echándole un vistazo a los bosquejos de los planos que estaban sobre la mesa─. Y siempre tendrás ante ti una petición para que te unas a mí, y creemos algo grande.

Cade arqueó una ceja, no pudiendo contener el sarcasmo con cada palabra que salió de su boca: ─Vuelvo a repetirte esa negativa, Joyce. Nada bueno saldría de eso. Nada bueno salió de tus antiguas creaciones ─con un gesto de cabeza, dio por zanjado el tema, perdiéndose la mueca apenada que se dibujó en las facciones de Joshua.

Después del típico saludo incómodo, surgieron los verdaderos motivos detrás de la inesperada visita, Cade se dedicó a escuchar, emitiendo su opinión sólo cuando lo consideró necesario, en ningún momento, quitando su interés de los arreglos que ejecutaba en Bumblebee. Una que otra vez, alguno de los Autobots se paseaba por el lugar, dándole una que otra mirada recelosa a sus acompañante, aunque Cade sabía de sobra que sólo aparecían para dejar en claro que vigilaban el perímetro, y el perímetro significaba la seguridad de su humano residente, era claro que estaban al tanto de la conversación en curso.

Mikaela Banes irrumpió en su granero como un torbellino, poniendo a los humanos en alerta por su imprevista llegada, ella montaba una motocicleta último modelo –juraría que era un transformer por ser demasiado elegante y sofisticada– de un azul oscuro con unas elegantes franjas rosadas a los costados. En el instante que la motocicleta se detuvo abruptamente a una prudente distancia de ellos, los Autobots estaban presentes, incluido Optimus Prime. La figura sentada en el vehículo, obviamente femenina por las curvas significativas debajo de la ropa, se quitó el casco, revelando un rostro hermoso enmarcado por un largo cabello con ondas definidas; Cade pensó estar contemplando una versión estadounidense de Vivian, pero más joven, más ruda y con una piel más oscura, sin embargo, ambas mujeres casi podrían pasar como familiares lejanas.

El inventor escuchó a Optimus decir el nombre de la fémina con tanta reverencia y devoción que se preguntó si había escuchado bien, porque indudablemente se estaba perdiendo de algo, una pieza importante allí.

Mikaela, la joven que parecía haber sido sacada de un catálogo de modelos, sobre todo por esa ropa ceñida de cuero sintético, observó fijamente con ojos feroces a Lennox; el hombre dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos en alto y mostrando una expresión horrorizada. Ella bajó con gracia felina del vehículo, dejando caer el casco, y dando grandes zancadas, se aproximó hacia William, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mikaela, entornando los ojos, señaló al hombre con el dedo, diciendo ferozmente:

─Eso es por Sam y todos los Autobots que murieron por tu culpa ─se giró hacia el otro lado, asestándole un golpe certero en la nariz a Joshua─: ¡y eso es por ser un completo imbécil! ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó a no meter las narices donde no te llaman?

Cade vio a Bumblebee transformarse y silbar con mucha apreciación, levantando los pulgares en el aire, sintonizando un rugido de gritos y aplausos en la radio, obviamente, contento por el arrebato impulsivo de la mujer; escuchó a Hound encender uno de esos tabacos de metal, alardeando sobre lo feroces que podían ser las féminas de la Tierra; Drift –siempre calmado, pero impresionado– comentaba algo referente a las almas guerreras, y cómo veía que esa pequeña orgánica poseía un alma de una diosa lista para la batalla; Hot Rod, un poco escandalizado, murmuraba acerca de las mujeres fatales; Crosshairs… él se reía a carcajadas de los hombres maltratados por una diminuta hembra humana.

Por otro lado, Optimus Prime, para sorpresa del inventor, guardó absoluto silencio, sin apartar las ópticas azules de la furiosa Mikaela.

Él sólo pudo quedarse ahí, plenamente sorprendido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando los ojos ardientes de la mujer cayeron sobre él, quedando atrapado en aquella intensa mirada.

Lo único que pudo decir con humor, pero no menos torpe, fue:

─Buen gancho derecho tienes allí, preciosa.

Mikaela sonrió.

.

.

**Notas de escritor: **Está bien. Esto surgió de la nada después de ver –he perdido la cuenta– Transformers: The Last Knight, siempre entro en un ataque de molestia cada vez que veo a Lennox en esa película, aunque siento una enorme satisfacción cuando Cade restriega en su cara que a diferencia de él y otros humanos, él nunca abandonó a los Autobots cuando más lo necesitaban, permaneció a su lado como un salvador y un amigo. La expresión en la cara del hombre es un verdadero deleite, aplaca un poco esas ansias de venganza contra William; así que me imaginé cómo reaccionaría Mikaela ante la noticia, por supuesto, no sería nada grato meterse en el medio de esta mujer. Y más cuando Sam y muchos Autobots –como Ratchet– murieron por culpa de todo lo que pasó. Algo corto, pero satisfactorio de escribir, estuve pensando darle continuidad a esto, no estoy muy segura. Además, el tiempo apremia, ojalá tuviera tanto tiempo como antes, pudiera poner en orden muchas cosas.

Sin más, me despido.


End file.
